Right Here
by I'll Be The Writer
Summary: "Leaving so soon?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The sheet fell from his chest resting happily on his hips covering the massive organ between his muscular thighs."Oh My God" High school student Bella Swan is in an unhappy relationship,that is until Rosalie and Jasper's cousin Edward comes to town.Can they deny their attraction for each other? Canon Pairing/AH/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Hello I am very excited to be starting a new story, this storyline has been on my mind for years now, I've rewritten it several times but I have never posted it before, and now I am rewriting it again and I am confident in what I have planned this time. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

Right Here

Chapter 1

"Bella, hurry up we're already late!" My big brother Emmett yelled from down stairs.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled down to him.

"Emmett calm down, I'm just happy she's coming out with us this time." I heard our sister Alice yell at him.

If you are wondering why that is, is because lately I've been stuck in our house or with my boyfriend Ryder. Ryder and I have been together for the past two years, and its pretty serious. I've known Ryder since 6th grade, I've always known about his crush on me but didn't show any interest towards him. Things began to change when we reached 8th grade, we started dating right before my 14th birthday. The first year was amazing, he was sweet and caring all the time , he would do little things for me like holding my books on the way to class and even leaving me little love notes in my locker, but lately things have changed, he's been really controlling and doesn't do the things he used to and this has been going on for a while now. It kind of sucks to be in such a serious relationship at 16, why do I still stay with him you ask? Well my answer is a little thing called love.

~~~~_**RH**_~~~~

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs , I tripped and collided with the floor below (thank god for whoever invented carpet). I looked up to see Emmett and Alice fighting to hold back laughter.

We couldn't help ourselves and burst out laughing. We all rushed to Emmett's Jeep Patriot and hopped in. Emmett is 18 years old with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Although me and Alice are twins, its Emmett who I share all of my genes with, I have waist length curly brown hair and hazel eyes while Alice has wavy strawberry blonde hair that she recently cut to her shoulder. The only thing Alice has in common with us is our eyes. Emmett and I take after our father while Alice looks exactly like our mother except her blue eyes have been swapped for hazel.

We are on our way to Emmett's girlfriend's party. Rosalie and Jasper Hale have been friends of the family for years. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they both have honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Jasper is also Alice's boyfriend. We made it to their house within ten minutes. Walking up their driveway, Wild Ones by Flo Rida and Sia could easily be heard, the party was definitely in full swing. Alice lead the way through the back door leading to the kitchen.

We walked in and saw Jasper and Rosalie talking to a extremely hot guy or shall I say very Fuckable with a capital F. He had messy dark bronze hair that had fuck me written all over it. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was ogling the Greek god in front of me. At that moment his eyes met mine and fuck me sideways they were a gorgeous emerald green.

"Finally you guys are here, what took so long?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around Alice's tiny waist.

"Bella!" Emmett and Alice said in unison as Emmett bent to give Rose a kiss on the lips. _Fucking traitors._

"At least we're here." I mumbled trying to get the attention off of me.

" Guys this is our cousin Edward from Chicago we told you about." Rose said as Mr. Fuckable stood and damn was he tall just the way I like em.

"Edward this is Emmett, Alice, and Bella." Jasper said gesturing to each of us separately.

I don't recall either of them telling me about a cousin especially how fucking hot he is. _Well dumbass, that's because you've had your head so far up Ryder ass this past few months, that your ears are filled with shit._

Shut inner me… Fucking conscience.

Everyone except Edward left the kitchen to do whatever. Did I mention that none of them liked Ryder, and they are anything but subtle, they take every opportunity they have to set me up with someone different and this time it looks like Edward is this month's candidate.

"Hello." Omg his voice has to be made of pure silk. "Bella, right?"

"Yes, its nice to meet you Edward." I said as I suddenly became hot all over. Oh the things his voice does to me.

We spent the next two hours getting to know each other, I learned that he is surprisingly really shy, and how his father is an architect from Chicago that was offered a better paying job here in San Diego. He flew in last night with his mom and eight year old sister Kali, while his dad stayed in Chicago to finish up business. I told him a lot of things about myself, and blushed deep red when he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I told him all about Ryder and the way he's been lately. I normally don't tell anyone this but I feel like we've known each other for years and could tell each other everything. His response was very comforting when he said and I quote "He's a fucking idiot who doesn't deserve you, I wouldn't mind roughing him up if you want me to." he said the last part with a gorgeous smile and that sexy ass Chicago accent.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" he asked looking down as if there was anyway I could say no. I loved how he could so tough and comforting one minute and shy the next it was such a turn on.

"Of course, I would love to." I replied as he took my hand and led me to the massive living room where everyone was dancing. We danced forever, my favorite song we danced to was Boyfriend by Justin Bieber and Right Here featuring Drake, I kind of found those songs pretty ironic considering how much we've connected tonight even though I have a boyfriend.

We went back to the kitchen and drank to the point we couldn't stand up straight. I leaned back on the counter and Edward stood in front of me ,he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine ,he then picked me up and sat me on the cool granite countertop and kissed me like his life depended on it. He lifted me up continuing our heated make out session and headed to an empty guest room upstairs. We quickly discarded our clothes and had passionate, rough sex. I screamed and moan his name as he grunted and thrust, until we came and he rolled off of me. Our chests were heaving as my lids closed and he wrapped his strong arms around me, just below my breast, and we drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~_**RH~~~~**_

I awoke the next morning to the weight of an arm around my torso. I gently moved the arm to turn and see who it belonged to. I looked to see a panty dropping face and my memory from last night came flooding back to me. Edward stirred in his sleep and rolled on his back lightly snoring. I slid carefully out of bed, and gathered my clothes as I was trying to find my panties I heard movement on the bed behind me. I turned to see a very sleepy Edward looking up at me.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The sheet fell from his chest resting happily on his hips covering the massive organ between his muscular thighs.

"Actually I was, I'm pretty sure Alice and Emmett are wondering where the hell I am." I said getting ready to put my clothes on.

"I'm sure they're just fine. Why don't you get back in bed with me where its nice and warm, after all it's only-" he paused to look at the clock on the nightstand. "9 a.m. on a Saturday morning." When I didn't answer him he reached out and grabbed me by my waist, causing my to drop everything in my hand, and pulling my back to bed with that gorgeous smile.

"Mmm.. You're right it is warm over here." I said pulling the sheet back over us and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You bet, but I think it's time to heat things up." he said rolling on top of me and spreading my legs with his knees. He pulled open a drawer in the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a condom. I took it from his hands and ripped the little foil package with my teeth, he groaned loudly as I slowly slid it down he rock hard length.

**A/N **

**If you are reading any of my other stories, I would like to let you know what is going on, I have had a bad case of writers block and I have been busy with school. Sad face. But I will be continuing **_**What We Came For,**_** I am currently writing chapter two at this moment. As for **_**You Haven't Seen Nothing Yet**_** I will be putting it on hold as of now, I have lost my inspiration for it, and I have no idea what to do with the future I will attempt to continue it and make it better. That's all for now I hope enjoy what I have planned for this story.**

**BTW I do not have a Beta, I am currently in need of one… so any takes? Just PM me if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First I would like to thank EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen for giving me my first review. Thanks to all of the new follows and favorites. It was brought to my attention that I didn't put anyone's last names so here they are.**

**Emmett, Alice, and Bella Are Swans**

**Edward and his sister Kali Are Cullen's**

**Rosalie and Jasper are also Cullen (Their dad and Edwards dad are brothers)**

****Lemon Early in Chapter****

Right Here: Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Edward slid into me as soon as I had the condom completely covering his cock. I couldn't hold back the moan that shot from between my lips.

"Oh Edward yes." Was it just me or did I sound like major porn star? He continued to thrusts into me repeatedly. I am definitely sure the banging of the headboard could be heard all around the house.

"Edward please don't stop I'm so close."

"I don't plan on it, baby." he said as he lowered his head and placed it in between my neck and my shoulder blade.

He lightly pressed two fingers against my clit and began to rub it in an continuous circle. The action immediately set off fireworks within my body, I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation that was moving throughout me.

"Open your eyes Bella. I wanna see you."

When I opened my eyes Edward leaned back and grabbed both of my ankles and began thrusting fast and hard into me. As I came a second time I screamed out his name. As my body began to cool down and relax Edward slowed don his trusting to a complete stop. I took that as an opportunity to show him that I could fuck just as hard as he could. I rolled him over onto his back and lowered myself onto his hard cock. It wasn't a hard task despite his size, since my pussy was already wet from my previous orgasms.

"Oh fuck Bella." his hands were resting on my hips as I grabbed the headboard and bounced up and down on his length. I placed my hands on his chest as he began thrusting up into me. I could feel the tightening in the pit of my tummy , alerting me to another orgasm. I could finally tell that Edward was going to orgasm, he trust harder as he released himself inside the condom.

I rolled over next to him exhausted, you got to love the stamina of teenage boys.

**~~RH~~**

Edward held my hand tightly as we walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. The house was a complete mess, there was evidence of the party everywhere.

"Well, nice of you guys to finally join us." Rosalie said with a knowing smirk. I know that she is especially happy about me and Edward hooking up. She has been my best friend for years, and she definitely doesn't like Ryder.

"Sorry we were busy." I said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"So we have about 2 hour before our parents get home and we need to clean up this mess before they kick our asses." _Thank you Jasper for killing the awkwardness._

All six of us got to work cleaning up the Cullen household. Surprisingly it only took us about and hour and a half to get it spotless.

"Alright guys let's go home." Emmett said as Rosalie walked him to the door with Jasper and Alice in tow. That leave left Edward and I with a few minutes of privacy.

"So…." I really didn't want to make this awkward but for some reason I didn't know how to act around him at the moment.

"Look Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I really like you Bella, even after knowing you for one night. I know you have this shit going on with your guy, but I would definitely like to get to know you." he took a step closer and whispered in my ear. " I absolutely hope this isn't just a one time thing." he then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"I feel the same way, but I don't really know what to do Edward. I really like you, and I had an amazing time last night and this morning, and when I say amazing I mean _A-FUCKING-MAZING._" I said giving thought back to the events that took place this morning. "But-"

"There's always a _but." _he said throwing me that sexy smile and grabbing my hands in his. I smiled back at him softly before replying.

" It's just that things with me and him are really complicated and I just need sometime to think about it. Though that doesn't mean that I don't want to get to know you." I gave him last kiss before walking out the door to meet my siblings. " Bye Edward."

When I got into the back seat of the car, my lovely brother and sister both turned around to give me smug smirks.

"I don't want to hear it guys" they both turned around and we headed back home. It wasn't long before Alice began to question me.

"Look Bella, I just want to know what you are going to do about Ryder."

That's a good question, because I wanted to know myself.

**A/N **

**Alrighty guys. Are you on the Edward train so far? Poor Bella is so confused.**

**I will probably be posting about once a week, I think it will most likely be Saturdays.**

**Type in the little box below and leave a review. 20 reviews and I will post again tomorrow…please. Lol **


End file.
